


An Overgrown Lizard

by TheFallofYang



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Series, Friendship, Lovers, sort of, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofYang/pseuds/TheFallofYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Prompt Series. </p><p>After a reckless choice on the Hobbits part, Thorin is surprised by his own anger and the flippancy of Hobbits regarding a fire breathing, death bringing, Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overgrown Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> My first One Shot/Drabble. Most will be transfers from my Tumblr account but should anyone like a drabble or story, you need only message me. Whatever fandom, I will do my best.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Have you any idea what you could have done?!" bellowed Thorin. His voice rumbling around the Mountain like thunder in a storm. 

Bilbo sniffed, head held high, keeping all the dignity that came with being a Baggins. He would not be bullied. Not by any man, nor any Dragon and certainly not by overbearing Dwarf Kings.

"So sorry your majesty" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"But I did rather assume that when I signed a contract to be a burglar, I would have to actually steal something."

Thorin sighed deeply, agitated, as if Bilbo was causing his grief deliberately. As if this was a custom of Hafflings, to annoy would-be -Kings and have no real concern for their own lives. 

"Be that as it may, you need not go into the Mountain alone. It is dangerous and you know not it’s paths."

"But you must not enter!" Bilbo exclaimed, at the end of his tether.

"You heard what Gandalf said, the Dragon knows the smell of Dwarf, we would be discovered in an instant. Besides I have my ring, what could go wrong?"

"Much! Much could go wrong you foolish Hobbit. At least allow us to be aware of your coming and going, so that we may be prepared to defend you should all go wrong."

Thorin pointed at the company as he said this. Many of them glanced at each other, the tree’s, the sky, anywhere but the two arguing companions.Only Fili and Kili were not looking as if they’d rather be somewhere else. Instead they snickerd to each other and muttered quietly about the ability that Hobbits had, that could frustrate even the most patient of Dwarfs.

Bilbo sighed again, a habit that was developing because of this Mountain King. He rubbed his forehead, frustrated at how stubborn Thorin could be.

"I wish you trusted me more. Have I not proven myself? Have I not shown you that I am willing to protect you and the Company with my life? I care for you all deeply Thorin. You are my companions, my friends, my family."

At that comment, Thorin’s shoulders slumped and he drew closer to the Hobbit, face grave. Placing his hands on Bilbo’s own shoulders he drew him closer still, staring him in the eyes. 

"I would not have you throw away your life so easily burglar. Nor would I have you wounded without us there to at least try and protect you. I say this as your leader and your friend. I was there when Smaug came, he is not an easy foe as you make light of."

Bilbo drew back at this, regret shining clearly threw his eyes. 

"Alright, alright." he began quietly. 

"No more sneaking off, but I’m still going into the Mountain to see Smaug alone. I won’t have this whole journey put in danger just because you think I can’t deal with an overgrown lizard."

With that, he walked off, planning on seeing if there was any spot on the Mountain that may have gone wet and dark that would grow mushrooms. Left behind was a shocked Thorin. Face twisted in surprise and disbelief.

Slowly, he turned to Dwalin, who was standing closest to his right. Trying to ignore Fili and Kili, who were clutching their sides in laughter at their Uncle’s disbelief and shock. He spoke quietly, almost a whisper, as if the words Bilbo had said physically wounded him.

"An overgrown lizard? He called the chiefest calamity of our age an overgrown lizard."

With that he stumbled to the side a bit. 

He would never understand the peculiar nature of Hobbits.


End file.
